Jane Doe
by SpazzyBroadwayFreak
Summary: Alex Karev adopts a little Jane Doe from the hospital. Addison helps Alex with the process. Rated T to be safe because I have no idea what I will write in the future Addison/Alex relationship.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

 **I've started watching Grey's Anatomy a while ago, but life got in the way, so I haven't watched a lot of it (Started in August, and I am still on season 3). I got this idea by reading a story from iamkellylouise called Come what May. You should read it too. It's really good!**

 **I am currently on a writing spree. I'm having load of fun writing this** **fan fiction. I have no outline, but i have a place to go.** **I have no idea how long this thing is going to be, but right now I am starting ch 3.**

 **P.S. My kitten is all over me right now**

 **P.P.S I know nothing about adoption processes, so I am using my imaginations :)**

 **\- set in 3x11.**

 **\- Let's pretend that Alex at this time wants to be in Neonatal not Plastics.**

 **\- There was pursued between Addison and Alex, also Addison will never leave for LA to a practice**

"I need your help with something."

"What do you want Karev?" Dr. Montgomery asks as she is working on charts.

"You know that Baby we got last night? The Jane Doe that was abandoned in the forest? I know she's doing better considering she's not on death row anymore, but I want to adopt her."

Addison does not even stop working or looks at Karev. "Why are you telling me this. Why don't you call child services yourself?"

Alex just looks at Addison. He does not know why he is telling her this. "I thought you would want to know just in case they need a Doctor's okay or something like that."

Addison keeps working on charts until she hears Alex leave. She puts down the chart and takes off her glasses. _How. Why. What. Alex and a baby? Who knew that he had a soft spot…_

Alex has called Child Services, who were here when the baby came in. He mentions that he wants to adopt the baby. What Jane, the Child Service worker, said that after the baby is discharged, they have to take the baby away until they finish doing the background check, and look at the financial side of things.

"Why here you talking to her?" Meredith asks as he is walking to find Dr. Montgomery.

"Informing her about the Jane Doe." Alex then picks up his walking speed leaving Meredith in the dust. Alex knows that she'll tell Christina and then it will spread like a wild fire, so he will keep it a secret until it is official.

"Dr. Montgomery can I speak to you a minute?"

"I only have a minute to spare." Looking at yet again more charts.

"When with Jane doe be released?"

"I don't know Karev. You should know when. You are a doctor or are you getting to into the case?" Addison looks up into his eyes.

"You know why I am asking. Were you even listening to me before?!" Alex says starting to raise his voice.

"Unless you want the whole hospital to know, then I would bring your voice back down. And yes I was listening to you. I always listen to you… unfortunately." Addison replies in her cold as steel calm voice.

Alex storms off. He just wants answers, and he knows that he knows when Jane Doe will be released. He just wants a reassurance.

Alex finds himself inside Jane Does room. Jane Doe was a premie, so she is in a case, but He can still touch her. Sometimes human contact is good for the babies.

"Hey there baby. I know you don't have a family, but I plan on changing that. You are going to have more family than you'll ever know. There are a lot of people who would be so happy to have you in their circles. I want to be your Daddy Karev." Alex says as he is stroking the baby's hand.

Little does he know Addison Montgomery followed him to the Jane Doe. She heard the whole thing. She was touched, and she was going to help him get this baby.

* * *

Jane Doe has not been released yet, and it's been two weeks. Alex and Addison had grown close friends.

"Alex, I know you are in not a good mood, but pleeeeease come with me!"

"No. I am not moving." Alex crosses his arms and slouches in his chair.

"Oh come on! You have been sitting here before I got here, and you haven't touched your food, and I've been here long enough to start eating your food. Now get up and let's go!" Addison grabs his arm and drags him away from the food court.

From afar, "Honestly They have become closer to her then us!" Izzie mentions as they are all looking at the scene they just witnessed.

"Come on! It's just natural for two Evils to become friends." Christina said has she takes a bite of her food.

"No something is going on. I am going to find out what." Meridith says just staring at Addison dragging Alex away.

"Why can't we mind our own business for once?" George mentions under his breath.

* * *

"See doesn't this make you feel better?"

"Yeah. Sorry I barked at you." Alex says as he strokes the Jane Doe.

"By now, I'm used to it. I know you are getting impatient for Child Services to get back to you." Addison looks up over the premie box. Alex looks up as Addison turns around to write something down on a piece of paper, and got some tape. She then tapes it the Premie box with Jane Doe.

'Karev' is what the paper said.

"What is this?" Alex asks Addison.

"They told me before I sat with you for lunch. I thought I'd surprise you later, but you were a slump, so I chose now." Addison smiles as Alex is grinning like an idiot. He runs and give Addison a hug.

"Thank you!" Alex says as he lets go of Addison

"You can say that to Child Services. Not me!" Their faces are still centimeters apart. So close. They both lean in, but then a Nurse come in and scares them both. Addison leaves quickly.

Alex thinks about what just happened _Damn. I wonder how she will react? I mean it was both of us. We are both guilt of it. I'll have to hunt her down later._

* * *

Addison has been thinking about what happened the rest of the day. _What would happen if we actually went through with it? Would it work? I don't know. Maybe I'll never know. He will try to talk about it, but I think I'll just say it's okay, and we will move on._

Meanwhile, "Guess what I heard!" Izzie says with a big smile on her face when everyone minus Alex are in old guys room.

"I heard from a nurse that Addison and Alex were almost kissing over the Jane Doe Premie. She also said there was a paper on the premie case, and it said Karev."

Everyone is silent

"Will I guess Evil Spawn has a soft spot." That is all that was said the whole time at they ate.

* * *

"Dr. Montgomery!" Addison stops in her tracks. She is not even going to try to run away, so she waits.

"I've been trying to find you all afternoon!" Addison looks around at all the people and takes Alex into and On Call room.

She closes the door. "I know what you're going to say. You're sorry. You don't want to mess up the friendship." Alex is stunned.

"Yeah that is what I was going to say…" _Sort of. I still kinda want to kiss you._

"Ok then we are good." Addison says with a smile. "Have you picked out a name yet?"

Alex's face went blank "No."

"Alright then. I have a baby name book. If you want it, and don't ask why I have it."

Alex hesitates "alright, but can you help me? Pick out a name I mean."

Addison with a smile says "Of course!"

* * *

 **A/N Please** **leave a review, so I can improve! What do you think will happen next? or eventually... I don't know. Leave a review :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Hello All! Writing this is so much fun! I am currently writing chapter 4. I love your reviews; they are inspiring me to keep writing this. It makes me happy, so please leave a review! Even if it's to improve my writing.**

Addison had bought a house, so Alex and Addison decided to search for names in peace at Addison's house.

"How about Kate?" Addison says holding the book of names. Addison sat at a table while Alex lays down on the couch.

"To hard of a K sound of Kate and Karev. No." Alex and Addison has already been through quite a bit of the book.

"Allison?"

"I like it, but I don't think it fits really well. I think we can find a better one.I'll keep it in mind."

"Alicia."

"No."

"Winnie."

"Nooooo! Winnie the pooh?!"

"Alright. I'm just reading the book."

"Sorry keep going."

"Sierra."

Had a bitch in high school named Sierra. She was so clingy and a gold digger and SHE WAS 16 AT THE TIME. I hate the name."

"Whoa, ok then! Rachel?

"Hm…. I like it. Put it in the list. Did you put Allison on the list too?"

"I and writing it now." Addison says as she writing on a yellow legal pad. There was already Laura and Alice on the list. "Alright how about Ginger?

"Really, Ginger. You, a ginger is asking me about the name Ginger?"

"Okay pass on that one on my part." Addison laughs. "Alright we have Rachel, Alice, and Laura." Alex get up off the couch and walked over the the table where Addison was sitting at.

"Let's me write my name next to them and see which one looks better." Alex writs Karev next to Laura, Rachel, Allison, and Alice.

"Do I have a say?" Addison asks.

"Please."

"I'm not fond of Allison with Karev. I think it's the least of the four." Alex looks at the names for a while.

"I'd have to agree."

"Alright Allison is out." Addison says as she scratches out the name.

Rachel Karev

Alice Karev

Laura Karev

The both stared at those names for a long time. They have been at the name thing for several hours. They started at 8:30 this morning, and now it is 11:45.

"I think we should get some lunch and let it sit for a while." Alex says as he gets up and gets his coat.

"Where are you going?" Addison says slightly confused.

"I was thinking we could go out."

"Alright, but where to?" Addison says as she gets up from the table and gets the coat from the entry way.

"I have an Idea. It's a nice healthy place. That I found While looking for a place of my own for my little girl and I. I wanted to see what the nicest places are and such. I just scrolled right past it. We will try it out."

"Sounds Lovely." They both got into Alex's car as he drove to the restaurant.

* * *

"How many?" The hostess asks.

"Just two." Alex smiles and holds up two fingers.

The hostess smiles "follow me." Alex and Addison walk through the whole restaurant into the back with a fantastic view.

"Yours server will be with you in a minute." The hostess once again looks at Alex and smiles.

"Okay thanks." Alex says as he opens the menu.

"Alex." Addison says over the top of her menu.

"Yes, Addison?"

"Did you even notice her?"

"Who? Is someone from work here? News would spread to the hospital in one minute!" He says as he looks around.

Addison laughs. "No! The hostess. She was trying the flirt with you." Addison lifts up her menu.

"Was she? I didn't notice…" Alex says as he lifts up the menu.

"Hello, I am Dave, and I am your server this afternoon. Can I start you off with a beverage?" Dave says smiling.

"Yes I'll have a water." Addison says

"I'll take some water too." Alex replies looking at Addison.

"I'll Have those right up." Dave says walking away and looks back at Addison.

"Now did you notice that?" Alex asks.

"Notice what?"

"Dave being flirtatious."

"Oh come on! He just asked us for drinks!"

"He turned around and looked at you as he walked away."

"That's a lie!"

"No it's not!"

"Lie! You are going to teach your daughter how to lie?!"

"Here are your waters. Are you guys ready to order or do you need a minute?"

"We will need a minute." Alex tells Dave.

"I will be back in a minute then." Dave then walks away without looking back.

"I think he heard you talking about my daughter because he didn't look back this time." Alex whispers to Addison

"Sucks to be him." Addison says putting down her menu. "Have you even look at the menu yet? You've been talking this whole time!"

"Not really. What are you having?

"Chicken caesar salad."

"Hm… I think i'll have the Avocado Salad."

"Are you guys ready?" Dave said coming up behind Alex

"Yes I'll have the Chicken caesar salad."

"And i'll have the avocado salad."

"I'll have those out when they are ready."

"Thank you." Alex smile as Dave walks away.

"Really you should talk to the hostess." Addison tells Alex

"Really?"

"Yeah. She's pretty, and she seems nice."

"Your pretty, and you're not always nice. Looks are deceiving."

"Hey! I heard your nickname is Evil Spawn, So I would not be talking!" Addison starts laughing.

"Also, I'm about to get a little girl, so I don't think I should be dating anyone." Alex says. Addison looks up at the hostess coming over. From the looks of it, she has heard our whole conversation.

"Hello, my name is Laura. Have you enjoyed your lunch so far?

"We don't have our food yet, so yes we are enjoying our water." Addison says. The hostess give a cold eye to Alex, and walks away to a different table.

"Look what name we crossed off the list!" Alex says, Addison laughs.

* * *

"That was really good Alex, I'm glad you found that place." Addison says ad she linked arms with Addison on their walk to the car.

"Yeah. I might keep that place in mind when I have the little girl, but I don't know after all those people being rude to us."

"You never know… Let's get back to my place, and finish picking out names." Addison says as she reaches for the car door, but Alex opens it for her.

"You know I could've did that myself." She continues.

"I know. You're a grown woman." Alex laughs and closes the door.

* * *

"Rachel or Alice." Addison says as she hangs up he coat.

"Alice or Rachel." Alex says hanging up his coat.

"Okay, What about nicknames. What would you call Rachel?" Addison says falling on the couch

"Rach I guess, and Allie for Alice." Alex says following Addison's lead. They laugh.

"Now work with those." Addison says facing Alex.

"I like Alice." Alex says with a smile.

"Yay!" They laugh even more. Addison stops laughing.

"Why did you stop laughing?"

"Middle name." Alex grons.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N I am addicted to writing this! Which is really good or you guys! Don't forget to review weather it is to critique my writing or to say you love the story; anything! I am writing a very interesting chapter for you :) I am not saying if it is good or bad.**

 **P.S. I love teasing…**

"I'm Tired of reading names. Just google it!" Addison says.

"What google middle names?"

"No! Google middle names for Alice!"

"Oh…okay." Alex gets out his phone and googles it. "Ok I have found it!"

"What is it?" Addison says looking at alex on the couch. She leans over on his shoulder to look at his phone.

"Elizabeth." Alex says as he points at his phone.

"I love it! Alice Elizabeth Karev." Addison says with a smile. She sits up a little to look at him

"I do too!" Alex faces Addison too. Their faces are once again centimeters apart.

 _Who is going to stop us now?_ They both thought. As they lean in the kiss. It is a slow kiss. Just exploring the idea. They break apart, and set their foreheads together.

"Hey." Alex says.

"Hi." Addison says with a smile. Alex leans again, but Addison pulls away.

"You were smiling why pull away." Alex asks as he stands up.

Addison stands up. "We have a friendship, and you said earlier that you didn't want a relationship because you are getting an almost 6 month old in a few days.

 _Shit._ Was the only thought that went through Alex's head.

"I am still here. I will admit, that kiss was the best kiss I've ever had, but we will wait." She pauses for Alex to say something, but all Alex thinks is _Double shit_. "Do you have any baby things?"

"No. I was going shopping after I find a place."

"Just stay here until you find a place, so then I can help if you need it. I have two extra rooms one for you and the other for Alice." Addison says while walking away.

"Okay then, But where are you going?" Alex says following Addison

"To show you the bedrooms." Addison says, but doesn't turn around. "This is the first bedroom. This would probably be for you. The next bedroom in next to this one. It's bigger, but you have a girl. Girls need the space. My bedroom is across the hall here, so we would be in close quarters. Get a baby monitor with two speakers for either bedroom, and we would take turns."

"You have put a lot of thought into this." Alex says with a smile.

"Well… I … I just…" Addison stutters.

"It's okay, I'm just teasing." Alex says laughing. Addison laughs nervously.

* * *

 **5 days later**

"Ok Mr. Karev, can you sign here, and here?" Jane, the Child Service Worker said.

"Done." Alex says with a smile

"Okay this one, is name change document. Changing it to….. Alice Elizabeth Karev."

"Alright is that it?" Alex says smiling even more.

"For you yes, Now Addison needs to sign here saying she is a legal guardian also." Addison smiles and signs the paper

"Congratulations on your new baby girl!" Jane adds after Addison finishes signing the paper.

"Thank you so much!" Alex grabs Alice and put her in the carrier.

"You ready to go?" Addison says with a smile.

"Yes I have been ready." Alex says.

"Alright. Let's go then."

* * *

 **7 days later**

Alex is rudely interrupted by the baby crying yet again. Him and Addison has been doing really well with the baby. It's been super helpful for Alex to have Addison there with him. Alex has had a hard time finding a house for his price range. Addison says she doesn't mind, but Alex knows she doesn't because It's like bringing her work home with her.

"It's your turn!" Addison yells across the hall.

"No it's not! Alex hears Addison get out of her bed across the hall.

"Oh, Shit." Alex whispers. "I'm up. I'm up! Don't come in!" It was too late. Addison had already came into the room with her water gun.

The both got water guns to get the other out of bed when it was their turn.

"No! My bed is all wet now!" Alex says.

"Well, then you should have not said it was my turn when you know it's yours." Addison said and turned around. Alex followed Addison out of the bedroom, and went to Alice's room, which had been decorated with pink, and a light grey wall color, and it had a nice rocking chair in there, and formula.

 _A couple hours later_

Alice cries again.

"IT'S YOUR TURN." Alex yells. There was no response. He grabs his squirt gun and heads for her room, but it's empty. "Addie?" He walks into Alice's room, and Addison is already in there.

"Dang you're fast." Alex says leaning against the doorway.

"I was already up. I couldn't sleep, so I'd thought I'd come in here."

"Come on. Go to be Addie. You can sleep all you want because we are going back to work in a week. I'll take care of Allie." Alex said walking up to Addison and rubbing her arms.

"Okay." she turns around, and heads out of the room.

Alex finished up with Alice, and heads to his room only to find a sleeping Addison in his bed. He smiles and just pulls the covers up over Addison, and he slept in her bed. They both slept very well for the rest of the night.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Happy new year's to all! I am loving the things you guys are sending me! It makes me want to write more, so if you want to hear more, Motivate me to do so by writing as review or sending me a message!**

 **I am sorry that I have been neglecting to post. I have been busy with my personal life. Also I am procrastinating writing the chapter I am on. Haha I know excuses excuses…. Anyways, Enjoy!**

Alex wakes up first, and gets the coffee, and newspaper. He hears the coffee go off, and he pours two cups because Addison hears the alarm for the coffee and she gets out of bed. It's like her alarm clock.

"Thank you!" Addison says as she grabs her cup and sits down.

"You're welcome. I was just about to look at houses in the newspaper." Alex says as he grabs the newspaper.

"Oh ok. Anything nice?"

"I think we should look at these two today."

Later that morning they both got dressed and grabbed Alice to go look at houses.

 **~After looking at the first one- A small two story duplex~**

"I like it." Alex mentions as they are making their way down the stairs.

"I hate to be the one to tell you no, but I will. That room is going to be too small for Alice when she grows up. You can't have any company because there are only 2 bedrooms. You have to think about that."

"Ok let's see the next one." They make their way to the car, and start driving to the next one.

"Is that it?" Addison asks

"Yep."

"No. Keep driving. No way. Unless you want to put all your money in rebuilding that house. That is not going to happen!"

"Alright we will go home." Alex says sort of disappointed.

"Pull over and let me drive. I have a house you may want to look at."

"...But…. Okay…." They make their way to the house that Addison has chosen. Addison starts driving south out of seattle for about 20 minutes.

"This is it." Addison says pulling up to a yellow duplex. They walk inside into an entryway that leads to a kitchen, and dining room. They go upstairs to a large living area type space. Bathroom, then a spacious bedroom. A smaller bedroom, then another bathroom, then the master bed and bath.

"I love it, But it's outside my budget.."

"I know, that's why I will help you get the perfect place for you and Alice." Addison says smiling.

"No I will not take your money." Alex says walking away.

"Too bad I already negotiated down the price, and paid the downpayment. All you have to do it sign the papers saying it's yours and not mine." Alex turns around, and looks at Addison for a second.

"You know your crazy right? What if I didn't like it?"

"But you do." Addison says handing Alex the papers.

"I have a house…"

"You have a house." They both smile, and baby Alice giggles.

* * *

 **A few days later**

"Is that all?" Addison asks as she sets a box by the front door of her house.

"I guess so. I already have the furniture at the house, so everything here is all that's left." Ale says looking around.

"I'll come with you to help unpack because I know you are doing to do it properly."

"Oh come on Addie… You have no faith in me!"

"Oh okay, so you don't want me to help?"

"I did not say that, did I?"

"Alright." Addison walks away.

"Yes you can come help. Addie. Come back please." Alex says walking after Addison. "Addie, come on. Let me in…" Addison come and opens the door to her room. "Don't cry!" Alex says as he sees her crying.

"I can't. I don't know why. I think I'll miss Alice and you around. It was nice having people here to talk to. To come home to." Addison says as she wipes her tears away.

"I thought you didn't like it. This is like bringing your work home." Alex says sitting down in front of Addison.

"Oh Alex." Addison puts a hand on Alex's shoulder "Yes it's like bringing work home, but who said I didn't like that. I always wanted a baby. This is was like having one, but I don't, but I can pretend. I know I am a legal guardian, but my time is running out. I'll die alone. Satan is going to die alone just like the real Satan."

"In greek mythology, Hades has Persephone."

"But that's only once a year, for about 3 months, and that's why we have winter, according to Greek Mythology, of course."

"Even Evil can have happiness even if it's only for a few months." Alex says wiping away more of Addison tears. Addison grabs his hand away from her face. Their eyes meet. "You can be the favorite Aunt." Addison laughs.

"Thanks, Alex. I'd like that." Addison smiles.

"Awe, there's the smile. Let's go move my stuff." Alex leads Addison back to the front where all the boxes are, and Alice. "I'll drive, you can sit in the back with Alice." Addison smiles.

"Should we get going?" Addison says picking up a box.

"Yes." They load up the car, and the baby, and head to the Karev household.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N There are a lot of time jumps, I'm sorry. I feel as if Addison and Alex are becoming very OOC, but I don't care. 'Tis my story.**

 **I am also sorry about the delays in the postings. I am back in school, but don't worry! I keep the tab open! I will never forget!**

 **Also I just finished a very fun section. :)**

Addison and Alex have been working on moving in for 2 days now. The both go back to work in 5 days.

"I am so tired" Alex says while laying on the floor.

"I am too. It's good that we have Alice's room all set up first. It makes life a little easier." Addison says as she lays down next to Alex. "I think that at some point, you may want to put hardwood throughout the house. Take up the carpet. It makes it easy to clean up spills, which will be important when you have a young child.

"That's a good idea…. You have so much wisdom about baby things. I mean we are neonatal at work, but we deal with birth, and stuff, not the afterwards stuff. Why… How do you know so much." Addison hesitates, and looks at Alex.

Addison sighs, and answers, "When I was younger, By younger I mean Old enough to have a baby and be financially stable, When Derek and I were trying for a baby, I would think about the dream house, names, and what they would grow up to be. How good or bad a mother I would be, but that obviously never happened because I don't have a baby of my own. You have a baby, so I am giving you advice that people gave me when I said that Derek and I were trying for a baby. That's why I had the baby name book." Addison looks back up at the ceiling.

"I am sorry. I didn't mean to pry."

"No you didn't. I wanted to tell you at some point." Addison pauses "Alright. Should we get back to it?" Addison says looking back at Alex.

"Yes!" Alex says jumping up, and pulling Addison up off the floor." They laugh and start in the kitchen with a little Alice watching them dance around, having fun.

* * *

Addison and Alex collapse on the couch when they finished unpacking everything.

"My goodness." Addison says.

"Yeah. Alice is asleep. We can sleep too." Alex says.

"Yeah. that's the best time to take a nap." Addison says as a smile creeps on her face.

"NAP TIME!" Alex says grabbing Addison's hand and dragging to the master bedroom, and pushing Addison on the bed. They laugh. Alex gets on the bed as Addison moves over to make room for Alex to sleep too.

They lay in the bed looking at each other for a while. In comfortable silence they just stare, and stare until they couldn't stop themselves, and leaned into a kiss that met in the middle of both of them. It is just a tender kiss. They break apart, and fall into a peaceful sleep until their little Allie starts crying.

* * *

 **5 years later**

"ALLIE! HURRY UP! YOU NEED TO GO TO SCHOOL!" Today is a very rare day because it's a school day, and both Alex and Addison are off.

Alex and Addison kissed 5 years previously, but they never acted on that kiss. The two of them cared for each other because they are in this together. They take turns being off so there can always be someone there for Alice.

"Alice Elizabeth, if we don't leave now, you are going to be late for school!" A little 6 year old dark haired haired brunette came running down the stairs. Her hair almost matched Addisons. I know that she isn't theirs, but she sure plays the part very well.

"I'm sorry Aunty Addie."

"That's okay sweety. It's time for everyone to get in the car." Addison says with a smile. Since both Alex and Addison are off, they thought they'd drop off Alice at school, and go to breakfast.

Once they go to her school, both Addison and Alex kissed the little Alice goodbye for the next 8 hours, and Addison and Alex made their way to a breakfast diner.

They both ordered pancakes with orange juice. They were both laughing at a story that Alex shared about Alice.

"Dang she is a lot like me!" Addison smiles.

"Yeah! I chose a good one then. Who knows what could have happened if I didn't care, and let her go to child services…"

"Yeah who knows. I'm glad you did pick her because she is the center of both of our worlds."

* * *

 **Several hours later**

"Hey sweetie, how was school?" Alex asks

"Awesome! Ms. Kelly told us that tomorrow is career day! We can bring in anyone we want and they will tell us about their job." Alex and Addison look at each other and back at the smiling Alice. "Auntyyyyy Addieeeeee can you be my person next week? Pleeeeeeaseeee?"

Addison smiles and says "Yes of course I will." Addison looks over at a disappointed Alex. Addison looks over her shoulder before backing out the school

They get to the house where both Addison and Alex live because it is just easier for both of them to live there instead of Alice switching between two households.

"Allie, could you come get your snack, and they you can go play with your toys, but after your homework." Addison says when she grabs the sandwich she made for Alice a while ago.

After Alice was done eating, she went into her room. Addison then walks around the house looking for Alex. She needs to talk to him about next week. She knows that he is a little upset. After walking the house a while, she remembers the place he likes to go when he is sad; He likes to sit out on the second floor balcony and look over the town.

Addison opens the sliding glass door "Alex?" Alex doesn't flinch. "Alex get over yourself." Alex stands up straight, and looks at Addison "Oh don't look at me like that. Get over yourself. I have no idea why she chose me and not you. Even if we were a married couple, she would have to chose one. That doesn't mean that she loves one of us more. This just means that one of us fits the problem better. You should know that working beside me at the hospital." Addison says as she walks closer the Alex and takes his hand. Alex looks out to the city again.

"Why do you have to sound like you are trying to start an argument, but you say the right things and I can't argue back.." Alex says as he look at Addison. They walk inside to play with the little girl, who was playing alone.

* * *

 **A week later**

"You ready Alice?" Ms. Kelly asks.

"Yes! I am!" Alice says getting up and go to the back of the room where all the adults are sitting in their job costume. She grabs Addison's hand and drags her to the front. "This is my Aunt Addie. He real name is Addison Montgomery. She works with babies at Seattle Grace."

"Yes I do Alice. I am a world-class surgeon at Seattle Grace hospital. I take care of Babies, and not yet here babies. I am the best in my field, and her daddy, Alex Karev works beside me." Addison says with a smile. "Is there any questions?" Addison asks and about a dozen hands go up. "My goodness."

After answering all the questions, she goes in the back where all the other adults were. Before Alice goes back to her seat she comes back, kisses Addison on the cheek. Then goes back to her seat listening to her classmates.

Addison is listening to all these people talk. They are all her Mother or Father. I am the only Aunt. Addison can't believe that she is at an elementary school with a little girl that calls her Aunty. She is Alice's only female figure. How did she get here? _Damn I don't remember why or how I got into this in the first place._ Addison thinks as they finish the last presentation.

"We are perfectly on track. It's lunch time. Could all the children line up at the door so I can lead you to lunch. If the adult would like, they can eat with you also. If you ask nicely." Ms. Kelly says as she winks at the adults.

"Aunty Addie, Come eat with me please!" Addison smiles

"Of course, sweetie." Alice grabs her hands and leads he to the line at the door.

They make their way to the cafeteria. Alice and Addison sit at a table in the cafeteria. Alice had her lunch that Addison made for her. "You don't have any food Aunty Addie. Here have some of my sandwich."

"Thanks Allie." Addison says with a smile. Addison looks around at all the children in the cafeteria. "Do you sit with anyone Allie? You can go sit with them, and I'll stay here."

"No I usually sit alone, but that's okay because I have you and daddy to keep my company." Addison just looks at Alice, and Alice keeps eating her food. _She IS like me. This is very bad. Very bad_

"Why me?" Addison asks

"Why what?" Alice says looking up at Addison.

"Why'd did you choose me over Daddy?" Addison asks looking at Alice.

Alice looks back at her food, "Daddy is Daddy. He does Daddy things. You and me go on adventures." Addison just looks at Alice for the rest of lunch.

After lunch, Addison kisses Alice goodbye as she goes back to her classroom. _Crap, she is just like me_ is the only thing that Addison could think of as she watched Alice skipped away.

Addison makes her way back home. She walks in a sees Alex. He should be at work.

"What are you doing home?" Addison asks.

"I called it a day." Alex says not moving from his spot.

"I didn't know Richard allowed that." Addison says with a smirk.

"He does when I live with his favorite." Alex says with a smirk and Addison hits him on the shoulder.

The both of them do paper work, and housework until it is time to pick up Alice.

"I'll pick her up." Alex says as he puts on his shoes.

"Okay. I'll be here." Addison replies as she walks down the stairs carrying cleaning supplies.

"I'll be back." Alex walks towards Addison. He hesitates but kisses Addison on the cheek, and leaves. Addison just stands there frozen.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Hey! How's life? I hope it's well. I re-arranged this story so now I can post a chapter! *Cheers***

 **I know you'll LOVE this chapter because it's short :). It's been edited for a more dramatic effect. Have fun! Don't forget to drop a review in the little box below! 3**

A month later, Addison did she never expected herself to do; she ran.

"Daddy have you seen Aunty Addie?" Alice has been asking this question every day for weeks on end.

"No I have not." Alex sighed. Alice left him and went to play with her toys. He says the same thing to the same question every time it is asked.

Alex has been beating himself up about this whole thing. He blames himself, and every time he does that he can hear Addison's voice in his head saying that it is not his fault that she ran, it was her to blame.

Alex walks outside to his spot on the balcony where he always get the word from Addison when Alex was in a slump. When he stands out here without Addison, He is a lost soul, and he thinks back to when he found the letter.

~Flashback~

"Addie? Where are you? I just dropped off Allie, and I wanted to know if you wanted breakfast." Alex yells throughout the house. No reply. Alex walks up the stairs. "Addie? I swear if this becomes another water gun fight in the house I may or may not break my promise and tickle you." Alex says smiling at the memory.

Alex walks into Addison's room. It's empty. None of her stuff is here. _Shit._ There is only one way that he would know if she up and left; the picture. She has a picture on her desk of Allie, Himself, and Addison. _It's gone…_ "Addie!" Alex yells as loud as he can, then collapse to the ground crying. _What am I going to say to Alice? Who is going to watch her when I work? What do I do now? I am alone without…_

Alex punches the ground. He walks out to the balcony, and sees a letter taped to the chair. He takes it and walks inside to his desk.

 _Dear Alex,_

 _I am so sorry. Tell Alice I love her._

 _In due time,_

 _Your Addie._

Alex cries and rips the letter in half, but quickly regrets it. He tapes it back together and puts it in a drawer.

Alex gets up and goes for a run. That is the only way he can get over this. Alex runs until he collapses in a park about 5 miles away.

 _Addie was...is... my best friend. We were in this together. I was terrified when I first started being a dad, but Addison made me feel better with her advice, and her help taking care of Alice. She is a pro. I mean her job makes her a pro, but this is different type of 'pro'._

 _In her letter she said 'In due time' which means she'll be back, but why do I have this feeling that she's not? I feel so horrible. Maybe it was me that made this happen. If it was me, i just want to run and give her a hug._

Alex's hair starts to get wet, but Alex doesn't make any movement to get out of the rain.

Addison's POV

I can't believe I left. I should've told Alex why, but I am not going to. Not yet. I have all my stuff and my plane ticket to Los Angeles. I hail a taxi and tell the driver to take me to the airport.

It starts to rain, I look out the window. Very dramatic Addison… Geez. I am looking out the window and I can see the tourist walking by with their umbrella's. I look past them to the park. It's such a beautiful park. Alex and I would run there and race back on our days off. Sometimes we would stay, eat and hail a taxi back.

I can see a familiar figure on the bench. I can see him slouched over in deep thought. I know he is thinking about me. He would never go on a run without me, which means he saw my letter. I have the urge to run out of the taxi, and go up to him and tell him everything. I am strong. I stay in the taxi. The traffic starts to lighten up as we move along, my urge become very strong to get out of the taxi. When I got my courage, we were already far away to point of why get out. He will not be there. I know him very well.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Hey! Sorry for the delay… I've been sick and I am currently putting off studying for two tests this week! Haha.**

 **Also I having some writer's block. Sorry lovelys! I am trying my best… Anyways. Please review because that makes my day and motivates me to write.**

 **If you feel like following my life, I am usually on twitter: oharamenzelkely**

13 months later

"Happy 8th birthday Allie!" Alex says as he kisses his daughter awake. They have the whole day to themselves because it is a saturday, and everyone is working except him. Alice giggles.

"I've made pancakes for you. Minnie pancakes." Alex says with a smile as Alice jumps out of bed and runs down the stairs.

Alex makes Alice's pancakes. Usually Addison makes them, but she hasn't been here for over a year. I have learned to cook, which is very good. His "Friends" Have blamed him for her leaving, so no one will help me, so Alex has had to hire a babysitter.

Alice comes and eat her breakfast, and watches her two disney movie 'marathon,' which is a tradition on her birthday that she gets to watch two disney movies back to back. Addison and Alex usually watch with Alice but make fun of all the jokes that are in the movies, but Alex keeps that to myself now.

"Alright, the credits are rolling of the last movie. You know what that means!" Alex says getting off the couch.

"I get dressed, and we go pick up my cake!"

"Yes! Now go along." Alex says as he ran upstairs.

Alex mourns around. This is the second birthday with Alice without Addison. Without Addison he feels empty. Like a sandwich without the other bread. It would be just like toast that is left untoasted.

They head to the bakery and pick up the cake that Alex had them make for Alice's 8th birthday.

At home, Alex plays with Alice until dinner so they can go out, then eat the cake. The doorbell rings. Alex gets up to get the door. "Alice could you go upstairs for a minute?"

"Yes, daddy!" Alice runs upstairs. Alex knows exactly who is at the door. He says nothing as he opens the door. Nothing is said for a while. They just look at each other.

"I am so sorry, Alex." She says.

"You expect to come here on Alice's birthday, and me to just accept you back? She asks for you every day, you know. Everyone at work blames me for you leaving, so I am alone."

"I know. I am so sorry."

"Why did you leave? Where did you go? I know I am the only one who is nice to you here, but you are her legal guardian too! You don't see me leaving her." Alex says as he starts to get angry.

Addison just stares at Alex as she starts to tear up. "I went to LA. I have friends there. I…" Addison sighs. "I left because I was scared. She is growing up with no circles other than family. That's the way I grew up, but then my family went all bat crazy, so then after that I was alone. I was just scared." Addison looks down at the ground.

"So, you think that you and I would go bat crazy and leave Allie to fend for herself?"

Addison hesitates "That's not what I meant."

"That is what it sounds like. I am going to ask again. What do you want. Why are you here?" Alex says looking straight into Addison's eyes.

"I want to come back. I was stupid to run away. I am here for forgiveness, and to let me come with you on her birthday date." Addison stares right into Alex's eyes.

Alex stops to think for a while. He thinks for himself. If it were just him, he would shoo her away, but Alice is a part of this to. "Okay fine. You can have your room back. This does not mean I forgive you. Alice asks where you are every day, so she will be excited to see you today. I will act like nothing happened in front of Allie, but when we are alone, I do not forgive you. Not yet."

"Thank you Alex." Addison says as she wipes the tears off of her face.

"Alice? Are you ready? I have a surprise for you!" Alex looks at Addison. He can tell that she is very excited and scared to see Alice again.

"Coming Daddy!" Alice says as they hear he running through the house. Alice round the corner and sees Addison "AUNTY ADDIE! YOU'RE BACK!" Alice runs up to Addison as Addison puts her bags down and picks up Alice. Addison smiles as Alice hugs Addison.

"Alright munchkin. Do you want to go to your dinner date?"

"Yes I do! It's going to be so much better with you!" Alice replies as she hops off of Addison and runs out to the car. Alex and Addison stare at each other before Addison follows Alice along with Alex.

By the end of the day, Presents were opened, and Alice was already asleep. Alex has left Addison alone to unpack. By 9:00 pm Addison was done unpacking her stuff into the same place it was before she left. She decides to go talk to Alex.

"Alex?" Addison says as she walks onto the balcony. Alex doesn't move. "Alex can we talk about this? This thing between us is killing me." Addison says as she sits in a chair.

"When you left, I thought you would never come back. When I saw the note, I know you said that you would come back, but I had a feeling you wouldn't. You did keep your word, you came back. I can't help but be mad at myself. This all happened a little while after that day, the day I… was it me? " Addison looks up at Alex who is still looking out and not at her.

Addison stands up next to Alex, and stares out to where he is staring. "No. not you. It was me who scared myself off."

Alex looks at Addison. Alex can see that she is hurting, but he is not ready to accept her yet. Addison continues as she keeps her gaze out on the horizon of lights even though she knows Alex is looking at her. "I know that you feel sad right about now, but if you're not ready to accept me, then that's fine. I'm not going anywhere this time. I am staying until she moves out and even beyond. I've realized that I love the rain. I love the cold. I love being here with you and Allie. It took the space for me to realize that I am not going anywhere. My life is right here in this yellow house with you and Alice." Addison turns to leave. Alex watches her walk away. "Goodnight, Alex." She says as she closes the door leaving Alex alone.

 _Damn I hate it when she can ready my mind._ Alex thinks as he walks inside also.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N I am so so so sorry about the delay. I kinda lost myself in college in the wrong major. I finally have so more free time, and I am finally happy, so I can write some fun stuff in chapter 9 :), Which I am still working on, but I felt like you guys needed a new chapter while I work on chapter 9! Have fun :)**

 **Few months later**

Everything went back to how it was. Old habits were picked up again. Alex and Addison were back at work as if nothing happened. There are lots of rumors around the hospital about our relationship and why I left.

 _Alex was right everyone blames him for what happened. I am the only one who chooses to talk to him in my free time._ Addison thinks as she watches the nurses and other doctors watch Addison and Alex walk by.

They eventually make it home to greet and pay the babysitter.

"Daddy! Auntie Addie!" Alice runs over to Addison where Addison picks up Alice. Alex joins in for a group hug.

"How was school?"

"I had so much fun! I am starting to eat with people at lunch now Auntie Addie!"

"That's wonderful Allie." Addison says with a smile. Addison sets Alice back on the ground where she continues playing. Addison starts dinner as Alex goes out to the balcony.

Addison is waiting for her casserole to bake in the oven, so she heads outside to talk to Alex.

"You weren't joking about the hospital." Addison begins

"About what?"

"Everyone blames you. I see them whispering and talking. I am sorry you lost your friends."

"It's okay all I need is Allie, and you." Alex looks up at Addison. Addison was just staring at Alex.

"If I could go back, I would make myself stay." Addison's voice cracks. "I've missed two birthdays. I've missed her building her relationships, and her personality. I am so sorry Alex." Alex walks over to Addison and gives her a hug, and holds her until she stops crying. Addison looks up at Alex "thank you." Is all she could say when she finds herself leaning in.

She stops herself when the oven beeps. "Sorry." Addison scurries away leaving Alex alone again. _Damn._

Later that night Alex and Addison were sitting in the living room. Addison was reading a book and Alex was studying when Alice comes out of her room.

"Alice I can hear you. You can come out and talk to us." Addison says taking her glasses off and looking at the hall. Addison pats the seat in between Alex and herself. Alice jumps up in the couch and snuggles into Addison.

"You have school tomorrow you should be in bed." Alex says.

"I couldn't sleep." Alice says.

"Is there something on your mind?" Addison looks down at Alice and raises an eyebrow.

"No." You can see Alice thinking. "Yes, but I don't know if I could tell."

"Why not? It'll make you feel better." Alex says looking up at Addison questioning glance. Addison shrugs.

"Auntie Addie, I don't have a mommy." Alice says looking down. Addison looks up at Alex. "I was wondering if I could call you mommy. You live with us… can I call you mommy? Pleeease?" Addison looks up at Alex. They both have confused looks on their faces. Eventually Alex give Addison a knowing glance.

"Yes." Addison says with a smile. "Yes I will be your mommy." Addison says as a tear crawls down her cheek. Alice hugs Addison. Alex joins the hug and whips away Addison's tears. One happy family.

Alice falls asleep in Addison's lap, so Addison picks up Alice and carries her to her bedroom where she kisses her goodnight. _I'm a mommy now. Who would've thought._ Is all she could think about.

* * *

The next morning, Addison and Alex got Alice ready for school, and Addison and Alex came back to the house. Alex does not work today, and Addison is on call. They just walked in the door, and took off their coats.

"You know I was heartbroken when you left." Alex said with a sigh. Addison turns around.

"What?"

"It hurt a lot that you left. I was starting to really like having you around." Alex laughs "Even though you are Satan, you have a big heart." Alex says looking into Addison's eyes.

"I never knew you felt that way." Addison says not breaking eye contact. "I wish you told me that before I left."

"I would've if you told me you were leaving." Addison looks away.

"It was a hard time."

"What are you talking about? Alice is a great kid. Hell! She is calling you 'Mommy' now!" Alex is still staring at Addison. No one has moved.

"Ok I was scared!" Addison says walking into the kitchen.

"What were you scared of? Honestly! I can tell you have not been giving me a straight answer the past few months you've been back!" Alex says following Addison into the kitchen.

"I was scared of _us_. You happy? We would kiss and never talk about it. Never act on it. I would have to refrain myself for so long. Until the feelings went away." Addison says turning to look at Alex.

"I didn't know that's how you felt." Alex says looking into Addison's eyes. Addison looks away. Addison hated how awkward the room feels now.

"It is how I _feel_." Is all Addison says before turning to walk away. Alex follows after Addison walks out of sight.

"Hey." Alex says outside Addison's room. "Hey let me in please."

There was a hesitation "no."

"Like mother like daughter." Alex smiles. "Come on Addie let me in." Alex says knocking lightly on the door.

Addison gave in and opened the door, then walks back to her bed.

"who said I didn't feel the same way?" Alex says as he walks over to kneel in front of Addison.

Addison looks up and into Alex's eyes. They inch closer to each other until their lips meet. It was first a gentle kiss, then it progressed into a hungry kiss. Alex gets up and pushes Addison into the bed not breaking apart. Alex places his hand under Addison's shirt and places it on her waist.

*beep beep* Addison pager goes off.

"No." Alex moaned between kisses.

"Alex please." Addison doesn't move either.

"You're not aloud to go." Alex stops kissing Addison and looks down on Addison.

"You know I have to." Addison gives Alex one last kiss before pushing Alex off of her and gets up for her pager.


	9. Chapter 9 End

**AN/ I am sorry it took so long for me to publish. I've been SO busy with work, school, some family issues, and another job and stuff. I know just making excuses...I know I was just having writer's block, so I decided after reading** **AddisonMontgonery's** **review last night to finally put an end to this story. Thank you all for sticking around with me through this journey! Like always, don't forget to give me a review good or bad. :)**

 **Also, This has been my most successful story next to Coming Home. I'd like to thank all of you for that too!**

Addison gets home from a long day at work where everything went wrong. She takes off her shoes before walking into the house because its really late to wake anyone up.

As always, she peeks into Alice's room to see her before Addison heads to her own room to change. She stops for a second to think. "Oh screw it", she thought to herself as she walks into Alex's room and gets under the covers. It wasn't long before Alex's arm found its way around Addison. She had the best night's sleep she's had had in awhile.

* * *

Addison wakes up just before Alice came bouncing into her room.

"MOmmmmy! Daddy said to come and get you for breakfast!" She jumps on the bed and lays down next to Addison, who had the biggest smile on her face. Alice jumps up and Addison follows Alice to the kitchen where Alex was making breakfast. Addison walks up behind Alex and gives him a hug and kissed the back on his neck before joining Alice at the table.

"This is what my life has set me up for. The perfect family. The perfect life." Addison thought to herself. Alex served the food and Addison just smiled at Alex and Alice. Alex knew what she was thinking. He always has been able to read her like an open book.

"The perfect family." Alex said as he reached for Addison's hand. They both smile at each other knowing this was it.


End file.
